Dooku
Dooku was the Head of State for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Dooku was also known as the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, 'the second apprentice of Darth Sidious. Biography Early Life Dooku was born into a family of great wealth on the world of Serreno. His parents then gave him up willingly to the Jedi Order.''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Dooku trained under the Jedi Grand Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple, and then became the Padawan/apprenctice of Thame Cerulian. Under Cerulian's tutelage, he became a skilled light saber duelist and a powerful jedi.Legacy of the Jedi During that time, Dooku spoke out against the corruption that plagued the Republic.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones After becoming a Jedi Master, he took on his first apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Galidran Dooku was then led a 20 jedi taskforce, including his new apprentic Komari Vosa sent to Galidran to stop the True Mandalorians, under Jango Fett. The Galidran Governor, under the advice of Death Watch leader, Tor Vizsla, arranged for the Jedi to destroy the True Mandolorians. Dooku was aware of the Mandalorians' reputation as warriors and requested reinforcements from the Jedi Council.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force The urgency of the situation, however, required him to use only his initial task force. The Jedi were given the coordinates of Fett's camp and surrounded it; Dooku demanded their surrender. Instead, Fett ordered the Mandalorians to open fire. The encounter decimated both sides. The battle concluded after the deaths of eleven Jedi and the near-complete destruction of Fett's forces. Fett was captured alive after killing several Jedi with his bare hands. Upon orders from the Jedi Council, Dooku turned Fett over to the planet's governor without further investigation. The governor took Fett's armor and sold him into slavery.Jango Fett: Open Seasons While he was at the time unaware of the extent by which the Jedi had been manipulated, Dooku learned shortly thereafter how the Council and the Jedi had been used to further the governor's personal motives. This deeply offended Dooku, and he continued to seek out the full story behind the Galidraan debacle. Dooku took a particular interest in the fate of Jango Fett, who had earned his respect as a warrior.Jango Fett: Open Seasons Dooku's apprentice Komari Vosa was one of the survivors at Galidraan and was said to have killed twenty Mandalorians personally. While Dooku praised her skills with a lightsaber, he was not convinced she was worthy of becoming a Jedi Knight. In particular, he was disturbed by her inappropriate romantic feelings for him and her volatile personality. Some time after the incident on Galidraan, Dooku refused to recommend Vosa for the Jedi Trials and she was released from the Order.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Her release infuriated Vosa, but she managed to attach herself to a Jedi mission to Baltizaar to prove Dooku and the Council wrong. While the Jedi repulsed the ruthless Bando Gora cult there, they took heavy casualties. At the end of the fight Vosa was missing and presumed dead. Dooku submitted a protest to the Jedi Council after Baltizaar, arguing that the Council was wasting Jedi lives for political reasons.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Leaving the order After the battles of Galidraan and Baltizaar, Dooku became increasingly withdrawn from the Jedi Order. He refused to accept any more missions from the Jedi Council''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' and became concerned about prophecies about dark times unfolding across the galaxy in the future. While he discussed his concerns with many of the Order's most prominent Jedi Masters, his friend Sifo-Dyas was his closest confidant.Labyrinth of Evil Dooku's growing disenchantment with the Jedi way was sensed by Senator Palpatine, who had been watching Dooku for some time and had plans that required someone with Dooku's reputation, skills, and financial resources. Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and even before the Battle of Naboo in 32 BBY he had held several meetings with Dooku to feel out his opinions and cultivate him as an ally.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Dooku made several public condemnations of the Senate after the death of his former Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn in a duel with the Sith Lord Darth Maul.The New Essential Guide to Characters Shortly thereafter, Dooku resigned from the Jedi Order, retired to Serenno, and claimed his family title of Count. He neither gave a reason for his decision to leave the Jedi in his public announcement nor did he provide one when summoned before the Jedi Council to explain his actions.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Dooku's abrupt departure surprised and disturbed the Jedi Order. Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary As a Jedi Master who had voluntarily resigned his commission, Dooku became part of the group later known as the Lost Twenty. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Not long after he had left the order, he contacted his old friend Argyus, who was now a Captain in the Senate Guard. Argyus agreed to work for Dooku in secret.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Birth of''' Darth Tyranus' ' ' Dooku's sense of disillusionment with the Jedi Order and the Republic had already brought him to the attention of the Sith long before his eventual fall to the dark side. 20 years before the battle of Naboo, Dooku accompanied fellow Jedi Jocasta Nu, his friend Sifo-Dyas and his former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn on a mission to his home world of Serenno to resolve a dispute in the sector. While there, he met the Muun Hego Damask, in reality the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis.''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis Plagueis had taken an interest in Dooku, especially following his brush with the dark side during the kidnapping and death of Senator Blix Annon, and was already considering him as a potential replacement for his own apprentice, Darth Sidious. However, when Plagueis introduced him to Sidious, it was that relationship that would eventually become pivotal to the progression of the Sith's Grand Plan.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis As Dooku became more disillusioned with the corruption of the Republic, especially after Galidraan, Darth Sidious became one of his closest confidantes. Not only did he listen to Dooku's grumblings about the Jedi's inaction, he also used him as a source of information on the Jedi's responses to the gathering darkness across the galaxy. Plagueis also continued to show an interest, believing that Dooku could become a key ally in fomenting dissent and gathering an alliance to topple the Republic.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis Following the death of Qui-Gon at the hands of Darth Maul, Dooku finally left the Order and spoke to Darth Sidious about his plans to become Count of Serenno and to seek a potential alliance with the Sith, as he believed that they shared his aim to reforge the galaxy. Dooku had given some thought to hunting down Darth Mauls's sith master in revenge for Qui-Gon's death, but concluded that even eliminating both Sith would not halt what he felt was the inevitable advance of the dark side.Labyrinth of Evil Darth Sidious did not reveal himself at that point, unsure of Dooku's true allegiances. However with the death of his Master Plagueis at his own hand, and the presumed death of Darth Maul at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine needed an ally to further his own plans for galactic domination.Star Wars: Darth Plagueis However Dooku's fate as a Sith apprentice was sealed before it had begun, as Sidious had already met the young boy Anakin Skywalker, the supposed Chosen One. Realising that only Skywalker was fit as an apprentice in his new order, Sidious decided to keep Dooku only as a place holder until Skywalker had fully matured, while still using the fallen Jedi's unique talents to further the Sith agenda. Shortly after their meeting on Coruscant, Dooku was approached directly by Darth Sidious. They had a long discussion, and Dooku found that Sidious's goals were not dissimilar to his own.Labyrinth of Evil Despite the recent death of Dooku's apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of Darth Maul, Darth Sidious found it surprisingly easy to convince Dooku to ally with the Sith. After seventy years in the Jedi Order, Dooku abandoned his friends and the Jedi way for the dark side of the Force.Labyrinth of Evil Under the tutelage of Sidious, Dooku was renamed Darth Tyranus and became a Dark Lord of the Sith. With his family holdings on Serenno, he had access to vast reserves of wealth that he used in the service of his new Master. Tyranus was soon fully enmeshed in Sidious's schemes. Shortly after Dooku left the Order, Sifo-Dyas secretly ordered a clone army from the planet Kamino, claiming the army was for the Jedi and the Republic. Sidious informed Tyranus of this, and told him to eliminate his friend and gain control over the army.Labyrinth of Evil Dooku obeyed, murdering the Jedi Master and moving his body to storage on Serenno. He then paid for Sifo-Dyas's clone army under the name of Tyranus.Labyrinth of Evil After the death of Sifo-Dyas, Dooku successfully erased Kamino and thirty-seven other star systems from the Jedi Archives, despite no longer being a Jedi himself. Additionally, he stole information about secret Jedi hyperspace routes through the Deep Core region in the center of the galaxy.Labyrinth of Evil Moving the pieces into place Dooku had officially retired from public life, but he was by no means idle. On a mission to the planet Geonosis, on Sidious's behalf, he impressed Archduke Poggle the Lesser with his knowledge of ancient Geonosian atmospheric sailing vessels. The Archduke then presented Dooku with a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop as a gift. Dooku was pleased with the ship, had acquired an exotic solar sail in the Gree Enclave to install on the vessel. The sail propelled the sloop and allowed it to go to hyperspace without the use of a standard hyperdrive. This distinctive solar sailer remained Dooku's personal craft for the rest of his life.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Tyranus also began to learn Sith teachings from Darth Sidious in The Works, a deserted industrial region of Coruscant.Labyrinth of Evil However, his training was soon interrupted by his Master with an urgent matter. The Bando Gora cult had reemerged and were dealing in assassination, deadly drugs, corruption, and chaos. Their influence in the galactic underworld was strong enough that Sidious considered them a threat to the plans of the Sith. This "threat" had grown because of their new leader, Komari Vosa, Dooku's former apprentice. Captured by the cult on Baltizaar and tortured to the point of madness, she had escaped and seized control of the entire criminal organization. Dooku had previously rediscovered Vosa, but was allowing her to live as an "experiment." Displeased, Sidious commanded Tyranus to kill his former Apprentice. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Darth Sidious also tasked Tyranus with recruiting a template for the Grand Army of the Republic's clone troopers, one that was capable of slaying Jedi. Resolving to complete both of these missions at once, he placed an extravagant bounty of five million Republic credits on Komari Vosa, and pitted some of the galaxy's most fearsome bounty hunters against each other to kill or capture her. In the end, the Mandalorians Montross and Jango Fett faced each other on Kohlma, a moon of Bogden. Jango Fett triumphed over his long-hated rival Montross, although he needed some assistance from fellow bounty hunter Zam Wesell to escape after being briefly captured by the Bando Gora.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter In a brutal fight, Fett subdued Komari Vosa and captured her alive. However, Dooku was also on Kohlma and had observed the fight in secret. He slew his former apprentice with the Force, and then revealed his presence to the surprised Jango Fett. Fett demanded payment, but was intrigued at Dooku's offer of greater wealth if he helped to create and train a clone army.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter At a later meeting, Dooku and Jango Fett addressed the history that lay between them. While Dooku had discovered most of the true story behind the manipulation of the Jedi and the Mandalorians at Galidraan, he did not know what had happened to Fett afterwards and wished to find out. Mistrusting Dooku because of his Jedi past, Fett attempted to extort further concessions out of him by infecting him with a biological weapon. The Sith Lord feigned defeat and convinced Fett to tell the rest of his tale. While Fett spoke, Dooku healed himself with the power of the Force. Finding his leverage suddenly neutralized, Fett agreed to be cloned on the condition he would receive the first clone unaltered to have for his own.Jango Fett: Open Seasons Dooku's hand was silently behind many events in the years leading up to the Clone Wars. On the planet Ryloth, he supported the attempted coup of Twi'lek exile Kh'aris Fenn, with the intent that under Fenn's leadership Ryloth would eventually secede from the Republic. As part of his plan to seize power, Kh'aris Fenn had Clan Secura's heir Nat Secura kidnapped. Nat Secura's father was Lon Secura, an influential clan leader and Fenn's enemy. When Jedi Master Tholme was captured trying to rescue the boy heir, Dooku himself intervened to spare the Jedi, as he thought Tholme could be of later use to him. Due to the actions of Tholme, his former apprentice Quinlan Vos, and Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura, Kh'aris Fenn did not succeed in usurping control of Ryloth and young Nat Secura was returned to his family. Though the Jedi had prevented Fenn's victory, they remained wholly ignorant of Dooku's role in the matter.Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage During this time Dooku also assisted a Trade Federation assault on Kashyyyk that resulted in the extermination of the army that served the Wookiee Trade Guild. The guild had resisted Trade Federation attempts to tax them. Since there were no Wookiee survivors of the battle, no rumor of Dooku's presence on Kashyyyk reached the Republic.Star Wars: Battlefront Creating Grievous As the years passed, Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus made preparations for war against the Republic. They planned to use the droid armies of the Trade Federation and other corporations, and they needed generals for those armies. Sidious considered a Kaleesh leader named Grievous a candidate due to his skill in warfare, and ordered his apprentice to enlist Grievous to their cause.Labyrinth of Evil Dooku in turn spoke with San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan about recruiting Grievous.Labyrinth of Evil Grievous had previously been the head of the Banking Clan's droid army, but had left to fight in a war on his homeworld. San Hill, Dooku and Poggle the Lesser—who had remained an ally of Dooku's—then hatched a plan to cripple Grievous and rebuild him as a cyborg warrior under their control. They arranged for an ion bomb to be planted on Grievous' shuttle, Martyr. The shuttle was altered so that Grievous would be ejected when the bomb exploded.Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous Grievous was gravely injured in the explosion of Martyr, and by the time Dooku reached the site of the crash, he was already dying. Only a heart stun preserved his life long enough for him to be transported to Geonosis. While Grievous was being shipped to the Geonosian homeworld, Dooku returned to his own homeworld Serenno to collect the blood of Sifo-Dyas, whose corpse was stored there.The Eyes of Revolution On Geonosis, what was left of Grievous was encased in a metal body, rebuilding him almost completely. The resulting creation retained only most of the brain, the eyes, and a sack of internal organs from the original Kaleesh. Even Grievous' brain was altered and augmented to make the general a more effective tool of war. In addition, Sifo-Dyas' blood was transfused into Grievous .Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous The transfusion helped to save Grievous's life.Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous Though he loathed cyborgs, Dooku was quite pleased with the finished "product". He personally trained Grievous in lightsaber combat, turning the cyborg into an expert duelist. Dooku now had a commander to lead droid armies in the upcoming galactic war, something the Count had no desire to do himself.Labyrinth of Evil Leader of the Separatists Birth of Separatist Movement As plans laid by the Sith for over a decade began to come to fruition, Dooku reappeared on Raxus Prime in 24 BBY''Raxus Prime in the Databank'', commandeering a Republic communications station in the Tion Hegemony''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' and giving a speech that heavily criticized the Republic for its decadence, hypocrisy, and corruption and the Jedi Order for its complacency. Dooku publicly called for entire systems to secede from the Republic and join the Separatist movement.HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 Separatist sentiment indeed soon spread, and on some planets dissatisfaction turned into armed resistance against the Republic. Propaganda in Dooku's name flooded communications networks, though much of it could not be directly attributed to him.HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 As his fame grew, Dooku became a figure of great controversy. An unknown party posted a large illegal bounty for his death,HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 and several bestsellers were written about his rise to prominence in galactic affairs.HoloNet News Vol. 531 45 As the threat of violence spread, the Republic considered the Military Creation Act to better oppose the Separatists with an official Republic military. Pretending to seek peace, Chancellor Palpatine made a public address offering to meet Dooku on Bothawui, but Dooku did not answer.HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 During this period, Dooku sought secret allies for his future plans. The Fondor Shipyards were critical to the plots of the Sith Lords, but three schemers plotted to destroy them for their own personal gain. Groodo the Hutt, Senator Rodd of Fondor, and Kuati droid designer Hurlo Holowan formed a pact to crash a ship into the yards, crippling their production. This conspiracy came to the attention of both Dooku and Techno Union leader Wat Tambor. Dooku sent Jango Fett to capture the three plotters alive, while Tambor hired the Trandoshan Cradossk to kill them. Fett outwitted Cradossk and his son Bossk to capture Rodd and Groodo,Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters although he subcontracted Holowan's capture to Zam Wesell.Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes Dooku, having convinced Tambor to cancel the other bounty on the trio, accepted the prisoners from Fett. He offered the three of them the opportunity to work for him, in exchange for their lives. Rodd, Groodo, and Holowan accepted Dooku's proposal.Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Dooku also recruited scientist Jenna Zan Arbor to the Separatist movement, and attempted to enlist Granta Omega, the son of Qui-Gon Jinn's fallen apprentice Xanatos, to his cause. However, Omega was killed before he could enter the Count's service.The New Essential Chronology Dooku's next move was to try to arrange the secession of the planet Ansion. Ansion would cause many alliances such the Malarian Alliance and the Keitumite Mutual Military Treaty to join his cause. Due to these pacts, Ansion's secession would prompt many other wavering worlds to consider leaving the Republic. Commerce Guild President Shu Mai and Ansion Senator Mousul orchestrated Dooku's plan through various agents, backing the Separatist-backed Unity of Community government against Ansion's Alwari nomads. The plan failed due to the intervention of Jedi Knights Kenobi and Unduli as well as their Padawans Skywalker and Offee. In response, Dooku shrugged off the loss and informed Shu Mai that Ansion was not necessary in the grand scheme of the Separatist movement. Shu Mai had also dealt with a small rebellion among the secret supporters of secession in the Commerce Guild. Industrialist Tam Uliss wished to step up the Commerce Guild's plans to bring down the Republic despite Ansion's failure to secede and against Shu Mai's wishes. Shu Mai informed Dooku that she had given Uliss's faction an object lesson by killing Uliss in a staged accident. Dooku was pleased, telling Shu Mai that his own plans were nearing completion. The Approaching Storm Plans revealed Some of Dooku's allies were more hesitant than others. Nute Gunray insisted on the death of Padmé Amidala, the Senator and former Queen of Naboo who had led to Gunray's defeat in the ill-fated invasion of Naboo, as a condition for the secession of the Trade Federation.Labyrinth of Evil Dooku sent Jango Fett to kill the Senator, but Fett decided to subcontract the task to Zam Wesell. Wesell's assassination attempt failed when the jedi stopped her, and Fett was forced to kill Wesell and leave without killing Amidala. Kenobi then traced the poison dart Fett used back to the planet Kamino. He discovered Fett there, as well as the clone army that Sifo-Dyas had once ordered. The army was now fully grown and ready for service to the Republic. Fett escaped arrest on Kamino and fled to Geonosis, where a meeting between Dooku, the heads of many major business and economic interests, and selected senators was taking place. Many of these had long been allies of Dooku, such as Commerce Guild head Shu Mai and Archduke Poggle the Lesser. This meeting resulted in the formation of the new Confederacy of Independent Systems to oppose the Republic. Of the major factions present, the Corporate Alliance, Geonosian Industries, the Commerce Guild, the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and the Trade Federation became signatories to the treaty to form the Confederacy. Kenobi, still pursuing Fett, discovered this meeting and attempted to inform the Jedi Council and the Republic. However, Kenobi was captured by the Geonosians midway through his transmission. He was accused of espionage and thrown into a prison cell.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Deciding to interrogate Kenobi personally, Dooku visited the cell where the Jedi was held. The captive Kenobi immediately accused the Count of treason, but Dooku claimed the Jedi's capture had been a mistake. While questioning the prisoner, Dooku sifted through Kenobi's memories, looking for weak points in his defenses.Precipice The Sith Lord then attempted to sway Kenobi to his side, claiming the Republic was incurably corrupt and that Qui-Gon Jinn himself would have joined Dooku if he knew the truth. When Kenobi refused to believe that his former Master would have ever abandoned the Jedi Order and the Republic, Dooku told him that Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord, had control over the Republic Senate. He made one last appeal for Kenobi to defect, saying that together the two of them could destroy the Sith. Kenobi refused the offer. Disappointed, Dooku left the Jedi in his cell and mentioned that it would be difficult to secure his release.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Battle of Geonosis Arena Bloodbath Kenobi's transmission to Coruscant had reached his apprentice Skywalker and Senator Amidala on Tatooine, and the two of them attempted to rescue Kenobi despite orders from the Jedi Council to stay on Tatooine. Both were captured trying to infiltrate the Geonosian stronghold where Kenobi was being held. Dooku offered clemency in return for Amidala's support for the Separatist cause, but she refused. The two would-be rescuers were both sentenced to death in the arena by the Geonosians following a quick trial headed by Lord Poggle. Kenobi had also been sentenced to death in the same manner, and the three of them met again in the Petranaki arena. They were chained to poles, and an acklay, a reek and a nexu were released to devour them. Dooku, Gunray, Fett, his son and others observed from a high balcony, while Geonosian spectators packed the stands. However, the execution did not go precisely as planned, and the three escaped their chains. Gunray was furious that the three prisoners weren't dying as planned and ordered Fett to shoot them, but Dooku advised patience and countermanded the order. The three prisoners were still dodging the arena monsters when the executions were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Jedi reinforcements. Skywalker had retransmitted Kenobi's message to the Jedi Council, and they had dispatched a strike team led by Mace Windu, who surprised Dooku on the balcony, but spoke with him briefly instead of ambushing him. Fett and a squad of super battle droids then drove the Jedi Master off the balcony and onto the arena floor.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) The Republic attacks Dooku had been anticipating the arrival of the Jedi reinforcements and revealed that the captured Jedi were simply bait for a trap. Ten thousand battle droids awaited Windu's task force, as well as numerous Geonosian warriors. The new Separatist Droid Army of the Confederacy overwhelmed the reinforcements, and many Jedi died while Dooku observed from the balcony. The Count did not join the battle personally, though Jedi Master Coleman Trebor reached the balcony and attempted to attack him. Fortunately, Fett killed Trebor, but was beheaded himself by Windu when he descended to the arena floor. After the Jedi had taken significant losses and were trapped and surrounded in the arena, Dooku ordered the droids to cease fire. He then called on Windu to surrender, but he refused. The remaining Jedi prepared to meet their fate, but their rescue was at hand. Dropships descended from the sky, carrying Yoda and many clone troopers. The Jedi Order had taken command of the clone army that Dooku had secretly helped create, just as the Sith had planned. The droids opened fire again, but the reinforcements provided enough cover for the arena survivors to escape onto the dropships. Similar landings took place outside the arena, where Trade Federation core ships had been parked. A clone invasion swept across Geonosis, and the Separatist forces were forced into full retreat. The leadership of the new Confederacy regrouped in the Geonosian command center, and agreed to abandon Geonosis. Dooku pretended not to know how the Republic had gathered such a powerful army in so short a time, while Poggle the Lesser commanded his warriors to hide in the catacombs under the Stalgasin hive. Poggle also entrusted the plans of the Geonosians' Ultimate Secret Weapon to Dooku to keep and give to his master to keep the Jedi from discovering them.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Confrontation with the Jedi Dooku himself fled to his secret hangar on a speeder with Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker following him. They arrived as Dooku was preparing his solar sailer for launch and confronted him. Kenobi instructed Skywalker to be cautious in his approach, but Skywalker charged at Dooku. The young Jedi Padawan was unprepared for Dooku's resulting blast of Sith lightning that hit him and telekinetically threw him against the wall of the hangar. Skywalker collapsed to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, leaving Kenobi alone to face Dooku. Kenobi successfully deflected another blast of lightning from Dooku with his lightsaber, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in blade-to-blade combat. Toying with his opponent, Dooku slashed Kenobi in the arm, and then the thigh. Incapacitated, Kenobi dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Dooku raised his lightsaber blade for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Skywalker, recovering from his previous injuries, hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Kenobi was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he Force-pulled his lightsaber into grasp and tossed it to Skywalker, who then attacked Dooku with both blades swinging. While Dooku was initially driven back, he adjusted his tactics, forcing Skywalker to retreat and destroying one of his two blades. The duel continued, intensifying, until Dooku found an opening in Skywalker's defense and sliced off his forearm. Victorious against both his opponents, Dooku prepared to flee, knowing more Republic forces would arrive. Before he could escape, however, he was confronted by his old master, Yoda. Dooku attempted to defeat his old Master with a combination of Force lightning and hurling machinery and parts of the hangar roof at him. When that failed, Dooku insisted on settling their contest with a lightsaber duel. Leaping into action, the two engaged in a fierce duel. Yoda, using his mastery of the Force, showed great agility as he leaped about the room, with Dooku becoming increasingly frustrated at his inability to overcome the diminutive master. Realizing that Yoda was too powerful to be defeated, and forced to act due to incoming Republic reinforcements, Dooku used the Force to topple a massive power column towards the wounded Kenobi and Skywalker in an effort to distract Yoda. As the Jedi Master broke off the duel to save the two Jedi, Dooku made his escape in his Geonosian solar sailer. Seconds later, clone troopers led by Padmé Amidala arrived in the hangar. Having fled the battle, Dooku set his course for Coruscant, landing undetected on the Republic capital with his solar sailer. In The Works, Tyranus met with his Master and informed him that events were moving forward and the long-planned war had begun. Darth Sidious was pleased with what his apprentice had accomplished and that things are going according to his plan.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Clone Wars Early Moves Duel on Bakura Following his reporting to Lord Sidious in the wake of the Battle of Geonosis and the start of the Clone Wars, Dooku headed to his secret base on Bakura to regroup the scattered CIS forces. However, Jedi Master Tholme anticipated Dooku's journey to Bakura, and lay in wait with fellow jedi master Sora Bulq. The pair hoped to capture Dooku, and confronted Dooku while he was still fatigued from the events on Geonosis. The three combatants engaged in a ferocious lightsaber duel, during which Dooku used Force lightning to take down Bulq. He then tried to bring Tholme over to the dark side, but Tholme refused. Dooku attacked Tholme, viciously stabbing through his shoulder and back before removing the Jedi's left eye. Finally, Dooku brought the roof down upon Tholme, leaving him under a vast pile of rubble. He then left with the unconscious body of Sora Bulq. Dooku tended to Bulq's wounds and converted him to the dark side of the Force through persuasion, making him one of his Dark Acolytes. Sora Bulq would become a loyal ally to Dooku and a valuable asset for the Confederacy during the war. The Count dispatched Bulq to rescue the injured Tholme from the rubble, so that Bulq would be able to work within the Jedi Temple on Dooku's behalf without raising suspicion.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth Artifacts & Warmachines As the Clone Wars continued, Dooku became more and more feared across the galaxy due to his role as the head of the Separatist forces and, as Darth Tyranus, being a Sith Lord. One of the first campaigns in the war involved the re-creation of the Dark Reaper, an ancient Sith weapon. The power source of the Dark Reaper, known as the Force Harvester, was buried on Raxus Prime. While Dooku was supervising this excavation, he placed a live bounty on Jango Fett's son Boba Fett, who had slipped away during the Battle of Geonosis. The bounty hunter and former Jedi Aurra Sing captured Fett and brought him to Dooku on Raxus Prime. Dooku housed the young Fett while he determined how much the boy knew about the Count's Sith identity, and initially indicated that he would take responsibility for his upbringing.Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive Fett ignored the rules Dooku had set for his stay and investigated the excavation. Irritated at this and by Fett's clumsy threat to reveal his dual identities, Dooku ordered the young bounty hunter to be terminated. However, due to an imminent Jedi attack, he left the task to his new bodyguard, Cydon Prax. As a result, Fett escaped Dooku's enforcers and fled.'' Boba Fett: Crossfire'' Dooku and Cydon Prax found the ancient Force Harvester just as a Republic contingent, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived and attacked the Separatists with a clone army. Dooku and Prax boarded a cruiser loaded with the Force Harvester as the Republic troops overwhelmed the Separatists, but Skywalker spotted Dooku and charged after him. He confronted Dooku in the cargo bay of the cruiser. Unconcerned, Dooku mentioned he was curious what effect the Force Harvester would have on a Jedi. The two briefly dueled before Prax shot Skywalker with a tranquilizer dart. Dooku imprisoned Skywalker and took him to Alaris Prime, one of Kashyyyk's moons. He had decided to test the Force Harvester there, but his plan was foiled when Skywalker escaped and freed the Wookiees, rallying a resistance force. In the confusion, Dooku fled, taking the Force Harvester with him. He used the Harvester to drain the life-force from inhabitants of Aargonar, Bakura and Mon Calamari before retreating to Thule to prepare the rest of the Dark Reaper for use. His plan for the Dark Reaper was finally thwarted when the Jedi attacked Thule. Dooku unleashed the Dark Reaper on the Republic's forces, but Skywalker broke through the Separatist lines to reach it, killing Cydon Prax. Having learned from a hologram of the ancient Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma how to resist the effects of the Sith weapon, Skywalker destroyed the Dark Reaper and the Force Harvester that fueled it. With the Dark Reaper gone, Dooku fled the field.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) This series of victories was a coup for Republic propagandists, who claimed the Confederacy was on the run. Dooku attempted to refute this assertion in a public statement, claiming Raxus Prime and other worlds were only temporary bases and the most important Separatist planets remained secure and well-guarded.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition Another weapon the Confederacy acquired was a new type of war machine, the Decimator. These Decimators were stolen from the Republic due to their potential to swing the war against the Separatists. The machines were captured by Dooku's most trusted general, Sev'rance Tann, on the planet Eredenn Prime. Tann was a Chiss Force-user and a skilled tactician who had served Dooku since before the Battle of Geonosis. Before Dooku acquired the Dark Reaper, Tann assaulted the Wookiee-inhabited moon of Alaris Prime to capture the activation codes for the Decimators. After that success, Dooku ordered her to invade and capture the Republic energy world of Sarapin with her army. While Tann succeeded in capturing the world, she did not hold it for long. The Republic struck back, retaking Sarapin and later defeating and killing Tann at the Battle of Krant.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns The Decimators were destroyed in the process, removing the advantage the Separatists had gained from their possession.The Official Star Wars Fact File Corruption and chaos Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Separatist Council Members Category:Dark Acolyte Category:Sith